


Indoor Voice (The Night Before)

by emothy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Massage, PWP, Penetrative Sex, plus an omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: The (explicit) events referred to in Indoor Voice.-   a long time ago he embraced the idea that his body belonged to Hakyeon as much as his heart does





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indoor Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347697) by [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy). 



-

"Taekwoonie, let's take your shirt off so I can give you a massage."

"Hakyeon-"

Hakyeon shushes him gently, his fingers working so deftly that they're somehow already halfway down Taekwoon's shirt buttons. 

"I know how stressed you've been today, I've been itching to get my hands all over you to work some of that tension out." 

Taekwoon just nods his assent as his shirt comes all the way open, and then he's helping Hakyeon slide his arms out of the sleeves. Hakyeon's priority is always taking care of others, and Taekwoon can't deny him it, not when every word he's said is true; Taekwoon has got sore, tight shoulders. Not to mention a legitimate excuse to have Hakyeon touching him in intense, intimate ways always makes him feel warm inside. A massage would be a perfectly understandable scenario if one of the younger members were to walk in - _the kids_ , as he and Hakyeon tend to refer to them fondly. _Our kids_ is something they very purposely avoid saying, but if Taekwoon has thought about that subject then no doubt Hakyeon has too. That's a complicated issue, too much to think about now. They're focused on their shared career instead. 

"On your belly, Tae," Hakyeon says fondly, and Taekwoon realises he must've been sat there musing to himself for a good few silent minutes, Hakyeon simply watching him. Taekwoon does as he's been asked as Hakyeon gets up to retrieve one of his massage oils. He always knows the best scent to use, so Taekwoon always leaves it up to him. "This is no time for brooding. All I want you to focus on is my hands and what they're doing." 

Taekwoon stares into the pillow as he turns face-down on the bed, almost smiling. Hakyeon is determined to chase all his cares away and have him live in the now and enjoy the moment. Taekwoon does that when it comes to Vixx - no matter how tough it's ever gotten he's always been full of gratitude for the experiences - but when it comes to Hakyeon all he can think about is how they've got so much history together, and Taekwoon would like to make their future just as long and meaningful. 

A tiny, soft gasp comes out of his mouth when he feels the cold oil spread from Hakyeon's splayed palms onto his back. 

"Sorry," Hakyeon says, but if he'd really not meant for it to be cold he would've warned the oil up between his hands first! He did it purposely to distract. Taekwoon is grateful, really. He buries his face and tries to think of nothing else but Hakyeon's hands on his ribs, sliding with delicious ease up and down his waist. That and the smell of the oil - mint. Not a common choice for a massage when they're supposed to be soothing and relaxing. This scent is sharp and fresh in Taekwoon's nostrils, making him feel more alert and enthused. It's a scent that personifies Hakyeon. 

"Mmm, there we go," Hakyeon murmurs. There's a smile evident in his approving voice. He pushes his hands firmly up from ribs to shoulders, thumbs pressing into every inch of skin, and Taekwoon moans into the pillow. "That's it, just enjoy it, this, here and now." 

Taekwoon can't help but feel the first stirrings of arousal in response to Hakyeon's seductively warm, encouraging voice. So intimate, meant only for him. This is probably part of his plan, too, but Taekwoon isn't about to complain. Sex with Hakyeon is a special, wonderful experience and he wouldn't ever pass it up. 

Hakyeon stops straddling Taekwoon's waist from up high and settles himself down, butt nestling into the small of Taekwoon's back. When he leans forward to extend his hands to Taekwoon's shoulders Taekwoon can feel Hakyeon's crotch pressing against his skin through Hakyeon's pants and underwear. That's on purpose, too. Hakyeon wants him to be able to feel his growing arousal, and how much just touching Taekwoon in these slow, sensual ways turns him on. Not to mention he has a thing about rolling his hips; Hakyeon never seems to stop with that. Taekwoon has gotten into trouble before for not being able to tear his eyes away onstage. 

"There we go, you're starting to let me in," Hakyeon says warmly. An outright jolt of electric arousal goes through Taekwoon at that; it's something Hakyeon says now and then when he's working fingers inside Taekwoon patiently, slowly encouraging his body to open up ready to take Hakyeon's cock. They don't do it that way as often, maybe Hakyeon really isn't aware of what he's saying. "Let me work out all this tension, Taekwoon. Don't resist my touch."

"Never," Taekwoon breathes. And it's true; a long time ago he embraced the idea that his body belonged to Hakyeon as much as his heart does, and that he would expect and welcome Hakyeon touching it at any time. It's as normal as touching himself now; he wouldn't be surprised if Hakyeon was the one to reach out and scratch an itch on Taekwoon's arm one day, they feel so in sync. 

Hakyeon shuffles forward a little more, sitting very upright as he kneads his palms into Taekwoon's shoulders. Taekwoon hears a long, sweet moan escape from his own lips. 

Hakyeon leans down beside his ear. "That's it, more of that, Taekwoon. I love to hear your beautiful voice." 

Just hearing those words makes Taekwoon shudder with pleasure, a melodic sound leaving his throat again. All it does is spur Hakyeon on. His hands don't engage any more roughly, but his hips start to rock where he sits perched on Taekwoon's back. It's like he's trying to provide a lower back massage with his crotch and thighs.

Oh, the thought of that is unbearably hot. Taekwoon moans again, and it sounds like a sob. His cock is starting to throb, pressing hard against his jeans and trapped against the mattress. 

"How is that?" Hakyeon asks, a little breathlessly. A small part of Taekwoon is relieved, triumphant at the thought that Hakyeon is getting as into this as he is. "Does it feel good, Taekwoon?" He thrusts with hips and palms as he asks, "do you want more?" 

More of the _same_? More than _this_? Taekwoon can't form the words to clarify and he doesn't need to; Hakyeon will approve his decision either way. 

"Ah! Hakyeon!" He cries as the knots in his shoulders seem to come all undone beneath that persistent touch. "Hakyeon!" 

He has to _do something_. 

Somehow they go from Taekwoon belly-down with Hakyeon all but grinding on top of him to Taekwoon smoothly turning back over without displacing Hakyeon at all, sitting up and pulling Hakyeon properly into his lap. The grinding and bouncing together on the mattress barely lets up for a beat. Hakyeon is in the perfect position to have the leverage of the mattress springs, and the energy and enthusiasm to make use of them, too. His legs splay welcomingly like he's a cowboy gone astride. 

"Shirt off," Taekwoon says. He can hear it in his own voice the way he's gotten suddenly forceful and demanding. Hakyeon makes him _want_. Hakyeon just tilts his head to the side a little, making his hair fall across his eyes a little, and smiles before using one hand to take hold of a sleeve of his oversized t-shirt and pull it right off over his head in one simple movement. 

Taekwoon immediately makes claim on Hakyeon's torso, wrapping arms around his waist to maximise the skin-on-skin contact between them. Next thing he knows his lips are wrapped around one of Hakyeon's nipples. 

"Oh, Tae," Hakyeon sighs gently, sounding as though he's unravelling as fast as Taekwoon feels he has done himself. Hakyeon threads both hands into Taekwoon's hair, cradling his head in a manner that's both gentle but enveloping in a way that ensures Taekwoon can't stop teasing his nipple, or pull off so easily. It's fine because Taekwoon doesn't want to. 

...Until they're both rubbing against one another so desperately that doing something other than lavishing attention on Hakyeon's nipples becomes _necessary_. 

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon whispers beside his ear. Taekwoon can feel the sweat on Hakyeon's skin. "Be with me. Be one with me. Be part of me." 

Even as he speaks Hakyeon is desperately groping for Taekwoon's hand, bringing it to his pants so that they can fumble them open together. His haste belies the breathy ease of his words. When he says it, it sounds so easy to do. In reality they have to get through layers of clothing, Hakyeon has to move from his beautiful, open position astride Taekwoon to do so. But they come back together like magnets, drawn to one another by their intense attraction. Nothing can keep them apart for long. 

Hakyeon has had enough forethought to grab the lubricant at the same time, squeezing a generous amount out onto Taekwoon's fingers. He even slides it up and down for Taekwoon, his massage extending this far, thumb rubbing the lubricant into his skin sensually.

The heavy look he gives Taekwoon seems to say, "I surrounded your fingers with my hand, now put them where I can surround you again."

Taekwoon doesn't hesitate. He _needs_ this. Can't go without more contact for any longer. 

Taekwoon doesn't even bother to ask if it feels good as his fingers disappear inside Hakyeon slowly but steadily; Hakyeon never verbalises anything in this moment. His eyes fluttering shut, plus his mouth slighted parted in disbelief of the pure pleasure make him look like a fucking _angel_. It speaks for itself. No matter how many times Taekwoon presses inside him Hakyeon can't seem to believe it continues to feel so good. 

Nobody would believe how incredibly quiet Hakyeon is in these moments. Like the situation has stripped him of the very air in his lungs and he's just existing on the cusp, like he's achieved nirvana. Taekwoon doesn't need to ask if Hakyeon is ready for his cock because he's somehow _always been ready_. Taekwoon positions himself at Hakyeon's entrance and Hakyeon rolls his head to the side and then to the front, bringing his gaze level with Taekwoon's eyes. That piercing look he often gives to the cameras that reaches right down into your soul. 

Taekwoon sings. He pushes inside Hakyeon like they were made to fit together, Hakyeon's mouth relaxes into a brilliant smile, and Taekwoon can't help the endless moan that escapes him as his cock is enveloped in the tight warmth that is Hakyeon. Even when Hakyeon begins to rain kisses over his mouth, from corner to full on centre, Taekwoon can't stop letting out whimpers of delight. 

"Beautiful voice," Hakyeon murmurs, nuzzling into Taekwoon's neck as he takes control of the connection between them with his masterful hips. They snap and rock and glide, and Taekwoon could cry. "Please keep singing for me, Tae." 

All Taekwoon can do is wrap his arms tightly around Hakyeon's glorious tan skin, reluctant to ever let him go. He can feel fingers threaded tenderly into his hair, and Hakyeon grinding down on his cock as though he can't get enough. 

Sometimes it's hard to recall why they ever stop. Right now they're not going to. 

-

 

-

**omake;**

 

"Ohmygod, even when he's fucking he sounds like he's singing."

"Do you think I could sound like that?" Ken asks curiously, also pressing an ear to the wall to hear better. "I'm the lead vocal too!" 

"You guys," Hyuk says, pushing the bedroom door open and standing in his pyjamas, arms folded across his chest, "are a terrible, bad influence on an impressionable, young maknae." 

"Shut up and get in here!" Hongbin hisses, beckoning to Hyuk to quickly close the door behind him.

"They're not going to hear us over the sound of-" Hyuk jerks his thumb at the wall between the spying-hyungs' bedroom and the sex-hyungs' bedroom. "All that noise they're making."

"It's not both of them," Hongbin can't resist correcting. "We haven't heard Hakyeon at all!" 

"Taekwoon-hyung, however, won't shut up," Wonshik says, shaking his head. How can something be so unnerving and so erotic all at once? When you've seen someone spit their own food and drink out in embarrassment they're not supposed to equate to sexy in your mind! Weirdly enough, though, Hakyeon has known Taekwoon even longer than the rest of them, so he's probably seen even _less_ attractive things Taekwoon has done. 

But he also has Taekwoon repeating his name over and over like a prayer right now, so apparently the sexiness overrules everything. Ravi guesses he can understand that. 

"Maybe Taekwoon-ah is in there alone," Hyuk shrugs, smirking as the others all shoot him a look for not using the proper respect to refer to his hyung. "Maybe that's why you haven't heard anyone else. Maybe he's just fantasizing about our leader." 

"No way," Hongbin says firmly. "Taekwoon-hyung would never be so loud on his own."

"It's got to be Hakyeon making him forget where he is, and that anyone else might hear," Ken agrees. 

"You think he's _that_ good?"

"Dude, we've all seen him dance."

"Those _hips_ -"

"Scarring the baby!" Hyuk shrieks, putting his hands over his ears. 

"Please," Wonshik snorts. "You're just as bad when it comes to inappropriate dancing. Ken is the real baby of our group." 

"Wah-wah!" Ken says on cue, holding his clenched fists up to his eyes to mimic rubbing tears from them. "Why is papa making funny noises? What is mama doing to him?" 

"We'll tell you when you're older..." Hongbin replies vaguely. Even he's too distracted to remember that Ken is just playing and doesn't really need an answer. 

-


End file.
